A Promise to the Dead
A Promise to the Dead jest jedenastym odcinkiem czwartego sezonu i pięćdziesiątym dziewiątym odcinkiem serialu Teen Wolf: Nastoletni wilkołak. Po raz pierwszy został wyemitowany 1 września 2014 roku, a w Polsce 29 stycznia 2015 roku. Opis Scott i Kira niespodziewanie znikają, a Malia i jej przyjaciele doszukują się prawdy. Obsada Postacie główne *Tyler Posey jako Scott McCall *Arden Cho jako Kira Yukimura *Shelley Hennig jako Malia Tate *Dylan O'Brien jako Stiles Stilinski *Tyler Hoechlin jako Derek Hale *Holland Roden jako Lydia Martin *Dylan Sprayberry jako Liam Dunbar Postacie poboczne *JR Bourne jako Chris Argent *Melissa Ponzio jako Melissa McCall *Ian Bohen jako Peter Hale *Meagan Tandy jako Braeden *Khylin Rhambo jako Mason Hewitt *Linden Ashby jako Noah Stilinski *Jill Wagner jako Kate Argent *Seth Gilliam jako Alan Deaton *Orny Adams jako Bobby Finstock Ścieżka dźwiękowa Kontynuacja Postacie * Gabriel Valack po raz pierwszy występuje w serii jako pacjent ukrytej części Eichen. * Conrad Fenris powraca do serii po nieobecności. Ostatni raz widziano go w Wolf's Bane, sezonu pierwszego. * Corinne została wymieniony przez Petera, który potwierdził, że jest matką Malii. Po raz pierwszy wspomniano o nim w Time of Death. Ciągłość serialu * Zostało oficjalnie pokazane, że Ośrodek Eichen ma odział dla nadprzyrodzonych pacjentów. * Kate Argent porywa Kirę i Scotta do La Iglesia. Ostatni raz miejsce było pokazane w The Dark Moon. * Liam Dunbar nadal ma halucynacje z Berserkami w roki głównej. Ostatni raz je miał w Time of Death. * Scott McCall nareszcie zwraca Derekowi pieniądze z Pula Śmierci, które zachował w Orphaned. * To pierwszy pełny odcinek po tym, jak Pula Śmierci został zamknięty w Monstrous. * Scott i Kira mają wreszcie pierwszą randkę, którą zaplanowali w Time of Death, chociaż i tak została przerwana jest przez Kate i jej pomocników. * Kira wspomina, że Scott nigdy nie widział Gwiezdnych Wojen. Ten fakt został po raz pierwszy wyprowadzony w Motel California przez Stilesa. * Cyklony Beacon Hills po raz kolejny rozegrali mecz przeciwko Devenford Prep tym odcinku. Pierwsze takie wydarzenie odbyło się w I.E.D. * Jordan Parrish po raz pierwszy odsłania część swojej nadprzyrodzonej natury, gdy jego oczy płoną żywym kolorem podczas próby ocalenia Chrisa Argenta. Wydaje się także wykazywać super siłę, ponieważ był w stanie zgiąć kawałek metalowego pręta, którym Peter go dźgnął. * Szeryf Stilinski informuje Stilesa i Malię, że Ośrodek Eichen wybaczył mu zaległe rachunki za pobyt Stilesa, ponieważ Brunski prawie zabił jego syna i Lydię w Perishable. * Odkryto, że krzyk Banshee Lydii może wyłamać kogoś z nadprzyrodzonej śpiączki, ponieważ była w stanie jej użyć, by obudzić Alana Deatona ze śpiączki, w którą go włożył Gabriel Valack. * Pomimo odkrycia, że Kate i Peter współpracują ze sobą od czasu Orphaned, Peter prosi Malię o zabicie Kate w zamian za informacje o jej matce, Pustynnej Wilczycy. Ciekawostki * Tytuł odnosi się do Deatona i jego wyznania, że kiedyś kochał Talię Hale i złożył obietnicę ochrony jej syna. * Okazuje się, że Kate potrafi tworzyć Berserków, jak również kontrolować je, choć nadal nie wiadomo, czy tak jest w przypadku wszystkich jaguarołaków, czy też jest to moc wyjątkowa dla samej Kate. * Liam i Brett wydają się być pogodzeni, ponieważ Brett był wdzięczny, że Scott i jego grupa uratowali paczkę Satomi od zabójców z Pulo Śmierci. * Kate wspomina grecką boginię Artemis, która jest powszechnie znana jako córka Zeusa i Leto oraz jest bliźniaczą siostrą Apolla. Jest boginią polowań, dzikich zwierząt, przyrody, porodu i dziewictwa, a także jest znana opiekunka młodych dziewcząt i kobiet, co czyni ją metafory Kate, czyli jaguarołaka i łowcy. Miejsca * Ośrodek Eichen ** Zamknięty oddział *** Pokój Valacka * Dom McCall ** Jadalnia * Dom Dunbar ** Pokój Liama * Loft Dereka * Dom Stilinski ** Pokój Stilesa * La Iglesia ** Świątynia Tezcatlipoca * Beacon Hills High School ** Biuro trenera ** Siłownia ** Boisko lacrosse ** Szatnia * Podziemne tunele ** Kanalizacja Galeria |-|Promocyjne= 4x11-00909.jpg Teen_Wolf_Season_4_Episode_11_A_Promise_to_the_Dead_Malia_and_Peter.png Teen_Wolf_Season_4_Episode_11_A_Promise_to_the_Dead_Scott_and_Liam.png Teen_Wolf_Season_4_Episode_11_A_Promise_to_the_Dead_Sheriff_and_Malia.png Teen_Wolf_Season_4_Episode_11_A_Promise_to_the_Dead_Stiles_can't_believe_it.png Teen_Wolf_Season_4_Episode_11_A_Promise_to_the_Dead_Stiles_pep_talk.png |-|Trailer= Teen Wolf 4x11 "A Promise to the Dead" Promo (1080p HD) Teen Wolf Sneak Peek 4x11 "A Promise to the Dead" 9-1-14 |-|Z planu= 34d170032ba04b4655ef6bee3bed98c4.jpg.png 20708347_1581129845284566_9047955318962732748_n.jpg 9da59ee98304856e76d519786fc4557f.jpg Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:A do Z Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 4 Kategoria:Odcinki z niekompletnym streszczeniem